The Dream's Reality
by Zana Charleson
Summary: Tiana and Naveen are almost finished with their restaurant, but there is one problem that might just keep their dream, as just that, a dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story in a long time. It's The Princess and the Frog and this is chapter one. As always, I do not own Princess and the Frog, or Disney for that fact. I really hope you guys like the story.**

**---**

New emotions swept over Tiana's body as she looked at the prince in front of her. It was the one thing she never knew she needed. She imagined her previously amphibian body which took a lot of getting used to. Now she was the Princess of Maldonia. Who knew a kitchen aid would turn into a Princess, it was like something out of a fairy tale.

She started a jive hop with her new husband in their café. Their. It felt so good to be a part of their. That meant she had an other half. One she never knew she longed for.

It was the night before their restaurant was to open and every thing was perfect. The staff was hired and they were already getting reservations on their new telephone. Everything was shaping up perfectly. Louis played his trumpet with his usual Bayou Jazz style, and the old mill was filled with the rhythm of New Orleans.

Starting to grow weary of dancing they pulled down some chairs from one of their tables. It was one of the few window seats in the mill. They looked out at their two favorite stars, and remembered Ray and Evangeline. The northern star no longer a northern star, but a symbol of their love that was kindled in the most unexpected way. She looked at her husband of one year and looked back at the star. The 2 stars were quivering as if talking.

"What do you think Ray and Evangeline are talking about?" Tiana asked Naveen.

"I suppose how Ray's friends are now married and have the finest restaurant in all New Orleans." He said looking at her.

She smiled at him, so happy to finally be content in life.

A creaking noise was heard at the door.

"Who is it?' Tiana called down.

No voice replied.

She went over to the balcony, "Who is it?" She asked again.

The face that greeted her was one she didn't know.

"N…Naveen, can you come here," she asked.

He came over to her and looked down. "Who is that?" He whispered.

"I don't know, that's why I called you over here," she whispered back.

"Well, we'll go down there and greet him but I'm taking my gun, nobody is going to hurt my wife." He said half to himself.

They went down together, Naveen in front of Tiana.

"Welcome to Tiana's Place, we don't open till tomorrow, so can it wait?" He asked.

The stranger looked up at the two, and the gun in Naveen's hand.

"You two have had this place for a year and a half now, so reasonably, you have stacked up quite a debt." He paused, "And as much as it grieves me to say this, your restaurant will be shut down if you do not pay them. Now, I am a reasonable man, you have a week to pay your debts before this beautiful restaurant shut down." The man said.

Naveen grabbed the gun in his hand tightly as if to fire. Tiana put her hand on the gun and whispered to Naveen "violence never solved anything, and if you shoot this man we could be put in prison and fined as well as loose this place, now do you want to loose all we've worked for?'

He shook his head and lowered the gun.

"How much are we in for?" Tiana asked calmly.

"1,000." He said narrowing his eyes at Naveen.

Tiana gasped at the large sum. "But that's nearly a three year's worth of wages." She said, shocked.

"And you expect us to pay that much money in a week?!" He almost yelled, gripping his gun again.

"I can make it a day if you like." He said glaring at Naveen again.

Tiana put her hand on his gun, "No sir, were grateful for the access time," she said as she glared at Naveen.

"So we have a deal then?" He asked.

"Yessir," She said as she stuck her hand out for a deal closer.

He started to walk away as he muttered under his breath, "It's bad enough I had to talk to a _NEGRO, _let alone shake ones hand." As he looked back and glared.

He walked to the door and just as he was about to close the door, he turned around" Next time try to _control_ your husband." He said as he walked out.

Tiana knelt to her knees, and started to sob. Naveen wrapped his arm around her trembling body.

"How are we gunna' ever come up with that money?" She asked Naveen.

"I don't know, but we will some how." He whispered to her. "Someway."

**--**

**Ok, so that's chapter 1, and I hope you guys like the story. I am NOT racist, is the 20's a white man would almost never talk to someone of darker skin, that's changed during the Civil Right's moment. Tried to use correct speech and review if you can! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for the name and country mistakes on the first chapter, ugh, I'm sorry. Won't happen again, at least I'll try not to. Any way, I hope you guys like this chapter and it lives up to your standards. So, comment! Thanks!-Zana

All Parts of Princess and The Frog Belong to it's rightful owners, an the songs do too.;)

---

**After Naveen went to bed, Tiana looked up at that old northern star she called, or rather Ray called Evangeline.**

" **Oh Evangeline, what am I to do? The restaurant is gunna close if I don't do something." She said as she sighed.**

"**When I was a little girl.**

**Was all so simple,**

**Then papa died, **

**And all went bad**

**What's a girl to do?**

**Ain't got no money,**

**Ain't got no time,**

**What am I to do?" Tiana sang softly**

**As a lonely sound of a trumpet sounded over New Orleans.**

**A stir sounded from behind her.**

"**That you Naveen?" She asked as she her foot steps down the hallway **

"**Yea, but what are you doing up? Is the question I'd like to answer." He said in his half-awake tone.**

"**I can't sleep. Not now." She sighed as she slid to the ground.**

"**Sure you can, now what's that ol' tune, **

**Belovèd, sleep,Thy conflicts now are past,Life's battle fought, thy bliss begun,And thou art crowned at , sweetly rest,Thy tears are wiped away,Thy sighing hushed, thy song begun,And thine eternal day." He sang slowly to the old hymn.**

"**Yes, but our trials are not all past, they've just begun." Tiana said.**

"**Tiana, your just borrowing trouble you know that? How do you know that some Queen or King won't come by and give us the money we need." He said.**

"**Now be realistic, Naveen. Who would do that for a couple o' restaurant owners up to their necks in debt." Tiana said not sounding like her normal self. **

"**Oh Tiana, what has happened to you, you were always the one of us who remained optimistic, and we must remain so until proven otherwise." He stood up and put his hand out to pull her up.**

**She took his hand, pulling herself up. "I suppose your right, we haven't proven it can't be done yet. Mabe Daddy's old gumbo pot still has some magic left in it." She looked down at her feet, silently hoping it did.**

**Naveen, seeing his wife's distress, grabbed her hand." Come with me." He said as he lead her up to the roof. "How many lights are there out there?" He asked her.**

"**Oh, far too many to count I suppose."**

"**Well, imagine each of those lights bringing a dollar, would the debt get paid off then?"**

"**Well, yes, I guess so." Her face starting to lift.**

"**Well until we find out otherwise, imagine all New Orleans coming to our restaurant and bringing a dollar tip." He said to his wife. "Now, how about a little dance? No?" She smiles as he led her down the stairs to the living room and put on their favorite record; "Dippermouth Blues".**

**The Foxtrot music playing loud with the amazing view of New Orleans made a wonderful as Naveen decided to put on record of "Tonight You Belong to Me" The two sat on the top of their flat looking out into the night song as the music played. For a moment, all seemed perfect in the world.**

**---**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! It's kind of like an interlude to the next day. And if you care to know what songs are in here, here they are:**

**The first song I made up. Yea, I was listening to a song and started to create the words. **

**The second song is called "Beloved", or "The Sleep Hymn"**

**The third song is dipper mouth blues and you can listen to the song here: ****.com/watch?v=J-HJI464CVs**

**And the Final song, "Tonight You Belong to Me" I thought was so sweet so I couldn't resist putting it in. You can listen to it here: .com/watch?v=Ey1xAK9HRtc**

**Hope you enjoyed, and comments are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, chapter 3! Yay! Ok, as always correct me is I do something wrong, and no cursing at me! Sheesh. I'm human too you know. Any way, Don't own Princess and the Frog. Purely for pleasure.**

**---**

Tiana plastered on a smile, doing her best to cover up her saddened spirit. Naveen helped her put up a banner, it was 10 minuets till opening. She crawled down the ladder and sat on a chair.

"I still don't know what were gunna do bout this debt." She sighed.

Naveen came down the ladder and approached her. "Tiana, I have never seen you this down, weren't you the one who kept a positive mind set while saving up money for this place?" He paused, thinking what to say next. "And that was a longer ways away than this debt."

She looked at him longingly, "Naveen, when I was saving up for this place I had as long as it took, but I knew it was gunna happen. Now I'm not sure this is going to happen."

"Well, I'm sure that's true, but think about this, there are _reservations _for our restaurant. We have hope."

Just as Naveen said this, the staff walked in. Tiana stood up and looked to the group.

"All of you, I have a small request." She said as she walked up to them. They looked at her, listening." I know this is our first day, and the tips after this probably won't be as good…" She said A puzzled expression crossed their faces. "But were going to need you to give the tips you get to us." Tiana said wincing to find out what would happen next.

"Sure." A pretty blond waitress said to Tiana. "I've worked in a lot of places, trust me, but I trust you guys, that's something my other employers did not have of me." She said smiling.

"Yea, I'm sure y'all have a good reason." A chef from Texas said to them.

A sigh of relief game from Naveen and Tiana. "You have no idea how much this means to us, you see, we've worked up quite a debt building this place and we really need any extra money we can get."

The group of waiters, waitresses, and chefs frowned momentarily then smiling a little while later.

"Well, let's not stand around here, let's get to work!" A rounded chef yelled, as he clapped his hands, making it final.

---

All of the staff went out side to the awaiting crowd. As Tiana opened the door. She quickly closed it behind her, going back inside breathing heavily. She looked as though she was about to pass out. Naveen rushed beside her. "What's wrong!" He asked.

"Look for your self." She said still looking ahead.

He slowly opened the door, looking out "Achidanza! That's a lot of people!"

A few seconds later the couple opened the grand doors to let their customers in…

---

**Please tell me if you like it!!! Still trying to think of what should happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so glad you decided to read this chapter!!! It's been a long time coming but here is chapter 4!! Thank you so much for the corrections and tips, I'm still learning like everyone else. **

**I don't own Princess and the Frog, love the story, but not mine.**

**---**

The doors swung open welcoming a tide of customers. Naveen went up to the hostess, or in this case host's platform. The first couple, a rich and lavishly dressed couple and asked for a table for 2. The next Two panicked parents and their 4 kids.

"Table for 6 please." she said.

"Right this way." Naveen said to the family.

The day went on well, gathering meager tips to the lavish tips of 5 or even 10 dollars. By break time they were still working with at least 20 parties remaining. Tiana looked at the crew, were doing well, you guys can take breaks,

"I'll keep working, and you guys can work while I take mine, deal?" Tiana said to the staff.

"Well m'am, that wouldn't be real fair to you, now would it?"A blackened cook said to Tiana. "No m'am, I cannot follow that order, I'll work with you right though break."

Tiana's face lit up. "You will? Oh thank you Louise! If we have any money after this productive day, you'll get a plenty big allowance." She said as she did a little clap.

2 more cooks and Naveen volunteered to help while the others ate, then they would switch.

Tiana grabbed a plate of food and started to serve, going so fast many of the customers didn't even notice she had been there until they saw their food. Louis played his horn in the upbeat diddy of "St. Louis Blues", making the audience clap to the beat. As she did a little twirl, caught up in the rhythm of the beat.

She sat down for a few minuets taking a short break in between meals. Naveen sat beside her. "How'd we do?"

"With what?"

"The money of course. I want to know if we can keep this place. We've worked so hard and want to see you happy, let's see the cash."

A chef brought out the stack of money, mostly in nickels and dimes of course. A few dollar bills and even a 5 dollar tip!

Tiana started to count, carefully putting the money in stacks. "20, 50, 100..." Tiana counted to her self.

"Don't worry if we don't make it yet, we still have dinner, that's when the best tips are." Naveen said to Tiana as she counted.

She sat back in her chair with a sigh, "we have $625.96 so, unless we bet 375 dollars tonight, were doomed."

"Never say doomed, theirs always hope."

"Yea, I guess." She said as she sighed again and leaned back in her chair. It was getting dark and the dinner party was soon to be here.

---

**Ok, sorry I keep drawing this out, I'm trying to figure out how this will end, weather to make them short or have some kind of miracle happen. Who knows. You can suggest what should happen, or review, what ever you like!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**O my goodness you guys!! You are amazing for supporting my story!!!! Ok, so here's your opportunity to decide what happens, there are 3 categories in my story, music, vibe, and plot.**

**Music: If you haven't noticed, I throw a lot of music into my story, to give it the authentic 1929 feel. So, if you like, you can suggest songs for me to put in, I often put in songs to reflect the mood, and feel of the story it's self. So you give me a song, I'll throw in a plot twist that will connect the story to the music and possibly foreshadow future events in the story.**

**Vibe: This is the general feel of the story it's self, such as a dark feel. Or light hearted, romantic, funny, ect., ect. So if you tell me the story needs more of a creepy feel, tell me in comments or PM me, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Plot: This is the optimum power part. You get to choose what happens next. I really encourage you guys to work on this part, cause' sometimes I get writers block and you guys have amazing ideas!!! Now without further ado, The Dream's Reality!!!**

**---**

A large white male came in though the door and headed strait for the couple. Heads turned as he bullied his way through the restaurant.

"Got the money?' He asked the 2 as he saw the money in front of them.

"No sir." Tiana said as respectfully as she could, after all he was lighter skinned, he could do anything to them, _legally_.

"Well what's the money in front of you, looks like a good sum."

"S...sir, we only have 625 dollars!"She stuttered.

"I don't care. What ever you don't have you'll pay for in time."

"No."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Naveen said. "After all, it is only time."

The large man laughed. "Naveen, he means we'll go to jail." Tiana said to him.

"Oh, that is not so good."

Louis came over to the man, growling his Alligator growl. I've heard of you, your their _pet _Alligator, you wouldn't hurt a fly."

Louis frowned, knowing he couldn't hurt someone, and he was not intimidated.

"Come on." He said. Then whistled out the door as 2 police grabbed then and hand cuffed them.

"But we haven't done anything bad!" Naveen protested.

"Oh but you have," an officer said to him, "You didn't pay your bills, so you must go to, as they say, debtors prison."

"Oh but be are not in debt, I am a prince, we have plenty of money support." Naveen stated.

"Can it Naveen before we end up in jail longer." Tiana hissed at him

Naveen had never seen this type of behavior out of Tiana, and grew confused, but stayed silent.

"After you princy." A police man mocked as he shoved him in the police wagon.

---

Tiana looked out of the back of the wagon, and saw the emerging forms of Ray and Evangeline.

"Please, if you can, find some way out of this mess, I never expected to be thrown in prison." She whispered to the stars as if they could hear her.

"Please." She heard Naveen say too.

She looked over to him for the first time in the last few minuets. "Naveen!" She almost screamed as she looked at him.

"Your face! It's so bruised!"

"Yes, but it is just a bruise, no? It will heal."

Tiana looked desperately at him. His eyes glimmered in the pale moonlight of the full moon. She had never seen him so sad, he almost looked hopeless, it was hard to imagine that this was her husband, o was soo carefree two years ago, now what would happen?

---

**Well? Expected? Didn't think so. Again, not racist, just going with the history of the era. Right or not, white were allowed to treat darker skinned as trash. It's a horrible past of America, but it's history. Do I like it, no, I believe were all equal. I hope you like the story though!**

**Review, I love that!!!**

**~Zana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter!! Little bit depressing though. Sorry. :( You might like what goes on in this chapter though. :)**

**I do not own Princess and the Frog. :)**

**---**

Tiana looked out the small prison window, a small rectangle of light shown on the floor. An almost constant reminder that she was not home. Naveen was asleep, but how could she sleep. She had a criminal record now.

The plants rustled outside as her heart skipped a beat.

"Who's there?" She whispered.

She heard some snarling "Louis?"

She saw the familiar face pop up above the window. (Ever since she had been turned back into a human, she could not understand him.) "What are you going to go Louis, you can't chew through these bars. Their metal!" He shook his head as if to say "I'm not going to do that!" She saw him disappear from the window.

She heard a clinking of the lock. "He's opening the door?" She thought to herself. The lock clicked open as it creaked open. She heard Naveen wake with a start.

"What's that?" He whispered as he heard the chimes ring on the door.

"Oh no! The chimes!" She thought to herself.

Footsteps sure enough came down the hallway upon hearing the chimes.

They ran to the edge to their cell. Their stood the officer in front of Louis.

"I think he wants us to be let go." She teased.

He took out his keys, shaking, as he opened the cell and proceeded to faint.

The 2 walked out arm in arm with Louis as they thanked him heartily.

---

"So we do not owe any more money?" Tiana asked

"Yes! After you left a swarm of people came in for supper, we could barely fill the orders." The Chef said.

"Well, that is, what you call it, irony is it?" Naveen said.

"Well, I guess you could call it that." Tiana said.

The two laughed as they thought of their recent chain of events, and how it all turned out well after all. They gave each other a kiss and sat down to look at the go look at the sun rise, while Louis played the lonely St. Louis Blues.

"We did it." Tiana whispered to Naveen.

"Yes, we did."Naveen said as they looked off to the last fleeting images of Evangeline and Ray.


End file.
